House of Ghosts, House of Never Revealed Secrets
by Locker13
Summary: Nina runs upstairs and ends up revealing a whole new mystery...involving sarah's older sister? Summary sucks, I know. BUT STORY IS REALLY WORTH READING.
1. Chapter 1

**btw, this is like a separate story, so the prom thing never happened. And nina and fabian aren't dating...yet.**

(Nina's POV)

"So, Nina what are you going to be?" Amber asked me. "For what?" I asked. "The Halloween ball duh!" she said as if I didn't have a clue. "I don't know. I just-" "Just what?" Fabian asked sitting down with the latest issue of science monthly. "Nothing. I just um, uh, was...talking about uh, Amber's new lipgloss." I lied. "Okay." Fabian said and opened his book to the first page.

As I looked over into the hall, something walked by. So I got up and walked over to the main entry, only to see nothing. "Nina, what?" Amber asked. "I just saw...um, nothing." I said and turned around. "Nina are you sure you're-" "Look I'm fine!" I said and ran up the stairs.

I ran into my room and shut the door. "Who are you?" I asked. _silence _"What do you want?" _silence_ I looked around the room, but saw nothing. I walked over to the door think I was crazy. "Stop." something said. "Who are you?" I asked a little more calmly, but still looking around the room. "Jenna...smyth." "I didn't know Sarah had a younger sister." I said. "I know, but I rarely ever saw her." "Do you think you can like, show yourself, or something?" I asked her. "Yes." she said, scaring me, and I turned around to see a girl about the same age as me. "Oh, um hi. I'm Nina." "I know who you are," she said. "I've waited a long time for you." "Why, what do you mean?" "You don't know do you," Jenna said. "you're a phsycic." "I'm a-a-a phsycic?" I asked stunned. "Yeah phsycic." she said. "And you can help me."

"Nina!" fabian said walking up the stairs. "Nina are you ok-" he asked as he opened the door. But as he did Jenna disappeared. I turned around to see nothing but my book shelf in the corner. "Um y-yeah." I said sitting down. "Nina, you know, you can tell me anything." _soft music plays._ "I know, but it's just-" "Nina, just tell me whats on your mind." he said comfortably. "Okay," I said sighing. "When I left the main entrence I went up to my room. And then I was asking um, a uh-" "A what?" "A-a ghost if it would show itself." Then Fabian said "Did it?" "Well yeah, it was about our age. Mabey 14? And she said her name was Jenna Smyth." "Wait Sarah had a sister?" he asked. "Well um, she said she rarely ever saw her. And then she said 'I can help her'. Then you walked in and she disapeared, and so we're her." I said. "Okay, that was a little creepy." Fabian said. "A little, I'm a phsycic Fabian," I said. "I need help with this." I was now leaning on his shoulder. "Hey, Nins I'll help you." "Thanks." I said looking into his eyes.

We sat there a few seconds, just me and him, sitting there. Then all was disturbed. "Nina Fabian, supper's ready!" Trudy called. "Oh, um." we laughed then got up and walked downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Were've you been?" Amber asked. "I was just, um, t-talking to my, um, Gran." I lied. "Okay then, Mara pass the milk." Amber ordered. "Why don't you get it yourself!" Mara yelled. "Make me!" "I will!" Mara yelled and jumped at Amber. "Woah!" Alfie yelled amused by the insta-cat fight. "Hey, hey, hey hey! Stop it!" I yelled and jumped inbetween them. But Amber mistaked me for Mara and punched my face, hard.<p>

I didn't remember anything, just black.

_*Dream*_

_"Jenna darling, time for supper." Mrs. Smyth said. "Is Sarah here?" Jenna yelled from upstairs. "Yes, she is." Jenna came running down the stairs, only to be stopped by Victor, with a gun. Jenna screamed, but it was to late Victor pulled the trigger. Mrs. Smyth gasped. "Mr. Ro-" she was cut off by the trigger being pulled a second time. "Victor! No!-" Mr. Smyth said, but Victor repeated a third, and last, time._

_"Victor, what have you done!" Sarah cried. "Shut up you little twit, and from now on, call me sir." Victor said walking away. "Jenna! Jenna! Jenna! No! No! No! Stop! Don't leave!" Sara cried. "Sarah," Jenna moaned. "It's your turn now, take this and keep the treasure s-s-s-safe." _

_Sarah stared at the necklace, it was in the shape of the eye of horos with a red jewel on it for the eye. "I will."_

_*End of Dream*_

"Amber? Fabian?" I asked looking around to see the room I share with Amber. "Nina I'm, like, really sorry!" Amber said. "It's okay, It actually helped me." "Like in what way?" Fabian asked. "You know. The ghost thing." "What ghost thing!" Amber said. "Nothing, um Amber how'd you like to go shopping for Halloween costumes to day?" I asked changing the subject. "Oh I'd love, love, love to! Let me go get my purse." she said dashing off.

"Are you sure that's a good idea after what happened?" Fabian asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think four hours of sleep is enough." I laughed. "Yeah, I'm just protective I guess." " 'protective'?" I asked sarcastically. "You know what I mean." Fabian said blushing maddly. "Yeah, I know." I said smiling.

"Okay Nina, I'm ready!" Amber squealed. "Okay, let's get this party started!" I said happily and hopped up.

* * *

><p>Me and Amber were happily singing along with Katy Perry's song 'Last Friday Night' in my Green Kia Soul, when all of a sudden, I felt a <em>very<em> cold hand touch me and a voice say _No...Don't...Go... _I screamed and the car swirved off the road. "Nina!" Amber scream holding onto the _oh s**t handle_ as Alfie calls it. I slammed the brakes, but...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey you guys like? This is my third fan fiction, and I would absolutely LOVE it if you guys would take the time to comment! :) ~locker13<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay you guys sorry I didn't update quicker basketball was geting really crazy. SSSPPPOOOIIILLLEERRR AAALLLEEERRRTTT! BREAKING DAWN(_THE_ BEST MOVIE OF THE YYYYYYEAAR, WICH WILL MAKE YOU WANT TO SEE IT 2X R MORE-WICH I DID!:):):):):)-!)SPOILER!**

**Also, I know I put chapter 1 up twice, sorry, it was a simple mistake that I didn't know about! Thank you SSSOOOO much for telling me!**

(Nina's POV)

I slammed on the breaks, but the car still flew into a ditch. "Nina! What happened, why did you do that!" Amber screamed. I said nothing. I couldn't. Something was controlling me. It rolled the car out of the ditch and let me free again. But I still couldn't controll car, it was as if my kia soul had auto pilot. It even drove straight across the highway to the side that was headed back to the house!

"Nina, I thought we were going shopping why are you turning around?" Amber asked. "Amber I'm not! You see!" I said taking my hands off the whell and my feet off the floor. "We're gonna die. We're gonna die. Oh pretty please let me tell Alfie I still love him! And that I still sorta' have feelings for Mick...but not much!" "Amber! We're not gonna die!...And wait. You still have feelings for Mick?" "I said 'I _sorta'_ do'!" Amber said.

(Back at the House)

"OMG Joy that was _the_ best movie ever!" Patricia said excitedly. "I Know Right? And when Bella opened her eyes in the end and was a vampire?" "OMG! You and I are gonna see that again!" Patricia said (rarely) excitedly.

"Ahhh!" me and Amber said stumbling through the door. "What?" Fabian asked. "Uh-uh-uh ditch+posessed car+aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" me and Amber said screaming while running up to our room. "Nina! Amber!" Fabian yelled chasing after us.

When he reached our room amber was jabbering, like, more than usual. This must have really creeped her out. "What...the... heck is going on!" Fabian said barging through the door. "You know how Jenna is a ghost right?" I asked. "Well yes-" he said but I interupted. "Well for some reason she really doesn't want me to go out of the house for who knows what reason, and I kind of plan to stick with it." "Wait but we have school and-" "So I'll fake a fever, skip, do what ever! I just really need to do what ever this is." I said. "But Nina-" "But what. I can miss a few days, who cares. It's really not like any of the teachers do." I said. "Okay fine. But I really think you should talk to this Jenna person...well...uh...you know. Ghost." Fabian whispered the last part, then started walking out. "Fabian! I didn't mean-" I yelled after him, but it was to late, he was all ready out the door of my bedroom.

I sat down on my bed with tears streaming out of my eyes. "Nina, it's okay. Fabian will be back, and we'll talk to Jenna, okay?" Amber said comfortably. I didn't answer. To mad at myself. "You know what. I need to stop sittin on my butt, get this whole stupid mystery off my back and still look good." I said standing up. "Jenna come out, now. I'm not in the mood for games. Now." I ordered.

"Yes?" she said appearing right infront of me. "Will you please just tell me how to finish this mystery all ready?" "Well, I tell you, but you won't know. But you'll know, when he comes." she said, then dissapeared. "Jenna!" I yelled. "Hm, well, I guess we'll just have to find out." Amber said turning around and walking downstairs. "Ugh." I said, once again, collapsing on her bed.

* * *

><p><em>*Dream*<em>

_The door burst open and a man wearing black walked into the front entry, laughing, saying: "Finally, I will finally win!" followed by more laughing. "No you won't." a girl said, stepping out from a corner. "Oh, but I allready have, Sarah!" The man said evily. "What? No! Nina! Give her back! No!" Sarah yelled, but it was to late, the man had allready left._

_The young girl sat down on the wooden staircase, and put her head in her palms. "He'll be back, but not anytime soon." something said, but Sarah saw, nothing._

_*End of_ Dream*

_I woke up wondering who that little girl named, well, Nina was. It wasn't me, because Sarah was a little girl. Wait. Gran told me about my great great Grandma Nina, she said that's who I was named after._

"3:30? Really?" I said looking at my alarm clock. _Oh well. I'l think about it tomorrow, when I have time._ I told myself.

* * *

><p>"Nina, were you okay last night?" Amber asked while straighetning her hair. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, you were sort of screaming last night, a little." "I'm fine, just a bad dream, I guess." I said walking out of the room.<p>

The walk to the school was fine, I guess. No sign of Jenna, no sign of life besides me. That's what it feels like, that's what it must have felt like for Sarah, before Victor(Victor's dad) pulled the uh, well, you get it.

Fabian wasn't far behind, so I took this as my chance. "Fabian, I'm really sorry about last night. I REALLY screwed things up." "Nina it-" Fabian was interupted by Sweet saying:" Come on you two! Your late!" then walked back in.

Me and Fabian ran to just get in before the late bell.

* * *

><p>(Around 10:00 pm at the house.)<p>

Mick and Mara were helping Trudy out in the kitchen, while Alfie, Amber, Patricia, Joy and Jerome were doing who knows what. Fabian was in his room practicing his guitar as I walked down the stairs, I could hear.

A man burst through the door, laughing while saying: "Were is Nina Martin!" but the worst part was, he had a gun. When everyone heared the door slam against the wall, they came running, everyone.

"Back up!" Victor ordered to everyone. "WHERE IS NINA MARTIN!" he was now pointing the gun at everyone. "You!" he said, pointing at, me. "Wha?" I said in my lieing voice. "My names not _Nina, _it's um, uh," I said looking at Fabian. He looked at me, and I could tell he too were terrified. So I said the first thing on my mind. "Jenna! That's my name, not Nina!" "Oh yes, JENNA." he said, walking towards me. Pointing the gun at me. "Ah, we ALL no Jenna SMYTH is dead." He said chuckling. And I knew, he could pull the trigure, any second.

**Sorry this took so long, and all of the spelling mistakes. OMG 9 more days till season to of House of Anubis;)! So excited! Even though I allready know what happens... But oh well! My gift to you, this chapter!:D HAPPY NEW YEAR!:D:);)**

**~locker13**


	3. Chapter 3: Hiding for your life

**OMA! I'm like SO sorry I haven't updated enough! I know I promised one of my writer friends that I would, and I'm going to try to keep that promise. The thing that got in the way was that I got sick, the begining of the chapter sucked(ya know like those cheezzy fanfictions), we had to clean my room and reareange it(gosh I'm not even going to go there, lol:) ), And then I had my birthday, and yeah. I'm REALLY sorry:) lol, let's just leave it at that. Oh, and I also have a youtube account, HHAluver(HHA meaning Het Huis Anubis, the Ducth version of House of Anubis :) ), and I'll have some vids. up soon!:)**

(Nina's POV)

I'm FREAKING OUT right now, like REALLY badly! Some stranger is pointing a gun at me! I looked at were Fabian _was_ standing, but now, he was charging at the guy holding the gun. This was my only chance. I ran for it. I dashed up the stairs, through the door, up another flight of stairs, through the attic the into the secret door.

Now I'm safe, but what about everyone else? What if he hurt Amber, or Fabian? As I was rambling on, I noticed I wasn't alone. Jenna! She's here! "Jenna, what's going on! What does he want from us?" I asked her. "He wants to keep the secret thing ongoing, meaning, he will do anything, including kill, to keep it alive." she said quickly. "But why? Why does he have to keep the secret ongoing." "Ongoing? _Ongoing? _Why would he want to keep some stupid secret _ongoing_?"

Just as she was about to answer, someone opened the attic door..._cccrrrreeeeeeaaaaaakkkkk._ "Nina, are you in here?" "Niiiinaaaa?". It's Amber and Fabian! In quickly jumped up and opened the secret panel, then ran to them. "Nina!" Amber said. "Okay, no time to waist, Victor's got the police comming, but there's traffic apparently, so we're technically on our own for a little bit. We need to hide somewhere better than this," Fabian said pointing to the panel. "If that can't hold Victor, it _won't_ hold whatever his name is." "What is we hide in the stair way of the secret door in the kitchen?" I asked. "Okay you guys, I really don't care _were_ we hide, just as long as we hide _somewhere_." Amber said quickly. "Amber's right, we need to hide now. C'mon." I said going to the attic door and racing down the stairs, Amber and Fabian trailing behind.

* * *

><p>As we got to the top of the stairs, I looked over just to be sure he wasn't anywhere where he could see us. To our luck, he was trashing Jerome and Alfie's room. We walked down the stairs quietly, and then ran into the kitchen, where I opened the panel and we climbed to the middle of the stairs.<p>

"Okay, we're safe for now." I said, breathing out a quick sigh. "Yeah for _now _Nina. What if he comes looking own in the cellar, and finds the secret door to get out of the cellar?" Amber asked. "Look guys, he won't find the door, and if he does, then we'll just get out okay? And by that time, the police should be here." Fabian said calmly, yet kind of scared.

We heared footsteps in the cellar, and held our breaths. They got closer, closer, the there was a knock on the door, and a familiar voice. "Nina, Amber, Fabian?" "Alfie!" Amber said happily. "Amber!" Me and Fabian shushed her. "Sorry." she mouthed. She walked over us and to the secret door. She slowly opened the door a crack, just to make sure it wasn't a trap. When she saw that it was only Alfie and Jerome in the darkend cellar, she let them into the hiding place.

"Seriously, when're the cops gonna get here? Does it really take _that_ long?" Jerome asked. "They should be here any minnute." Fabian said. "Jeeze. They can't just leave some murder scene?" Alfie asked dumbly. Amber just held her head down and nodded no.

Just then, footsteps. In the cellar. Getting closer. We all held our breaths and squeezed our eyes closed. The door to the hiding spot opened slowly, and then a voice said: "Guys, I've been looking everywhere for you." Patricia then climbed into the, already crowded, hiding spot. "Patricia, how are Mara and Mick?" I asked, worried they might be hurt. "They're fine, hiding under there beds. If we weren't in danger, I'd laugh at the-" "Oh how I'd love to see Mickm hiding under his bed." Jerome interupted, laughing at his joke.

More footsteps, and we did what'd we done before. We're all here, so we knew what was coming. I slowly inched backwards toward the top of the stepsto the kitchen, then tapped Amber on the shoulder. She turned around, and I motioned for her to tell the others. She nodded, and got everyone to come with. I made a _sshhhsss_ sign with my hand and opened the door, hoping that _he_ wouldn't hear it.

We were at the point were Alfie, Jerome and Patricia were getting out when our cover was blown. "There you are!" the man in black yelled as he lunged for Patricia. "AH!" Patricia, Alfie and jerome all screamed. We rarely ever heard Patricia scream. Like _ever_. Jerome and ALfie quickly escaped the small tunnel, but the man lunged again and, thankfully, missed Patricia, again, wich gave her more time to get out. We escaped to the living room and hid behind the couch, knowing that it was a _terrible_ hiding place, but was better than nothing.

"How much longer do think it will be till they get here?" Patricia asked, getting annoyed. "Yeah, I'm beggining to get hungry." Alfie wined. "Here, just eat this." Amber said, quietly handing Alfie a small pack of two crackers. "Oh thank you _so_ much Ambs!" Alfie said quietly, terring open the small parcel carefully, trying not to make a sound.

Then, there were footsteps. Well, not footsteps actually, it was more like windy stuff and coldness. But either way, we all stoped, Alfie even stoped stuffing his face with the two crackers Amber gave him, wow. Alfie stoped craming food into his mouth...that's a first...

It got colder, and colder until I was shivering mad. Until Fabian saw, and mouthed 'It's okay', and that actually stoped the shivers in their tracks, like we all were. Then I noticed the had just stoped blowing, and there before us was...

**Lol, cliff hanger? Not? IDK what do you think so far? I know, I sound like one of those new(No offence, usually the stories are, like, _really_ awesome!) authors. Anyways, sorry it was short, I know it took me a while to right the chapter, and for like the ba-gili-anth time, I'm sorry:) Review? lol, had to say that!:)**


End file.
